rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Umbra
Eagle Umbra is a fictional character based of the RWBY-verse and is the twin brother of John Umbra, and older brother to Diamond Umbra. Eagle's weapon of choice is a Dual Excalibur Chain Scythe (DECS), but has been dubbed as Eagle's Wrath. He previously owned a CrossGun Quick Snipe (CGQS), dubbed the Chained Shot, but he later gave it to his sister Diamond Umbra after switching to the bladed weapons. Eagle is also close friends with Shade Luz and Diamond Tenebra. He is a member and leader of Team JETS, and is a main character in the Deadly Four series. Eagle is also one of Vector's main rival in Lobos Academy, and is currently one of Vector's two rivals, with the other being his brother John. Ironically, Eagle is also a former member of the White Fang. Appearance Eagle appears as a young teenage boy with pale complexion, a red right eye and a left light blue eye. He has short spiky hair, with red linings. Right beside his right eye, Eagle has a recognizable scar, in which how he obtained it is currently unknown, but it was later revealed he recieved it during a fight with Vector when he "accidentally" scratched him with his katana. He wears a long sleeved black heavy trench coat with red linings by the end and on the left side of his chest he has a symbol of two red katanas, which is the Umbra family crest. His clothing primarily had a small leather strap that ran across his back to his chest that allowed him to carry his CGQS, until ihe gave the weapon to his sister. On his wrists he has armored gauntlets which has his Shadow symbol sharply carved into them. Each gauntlet have a significant color,with the right being a lava red color, and the left gauntlet being an ice white color. Initially, Eagle resembles the Grim Reaper due to his shadowed attire that seems to give of negative energy, although he has no hood. Although Eagle and John are twins, the most common difference besides their eyes and clothing color (to which attire is the same) are their hairstyles. Because he is part Faunus, Eagle has wolf ears, which he concealed with an extra brand of hair he placed on top his head. He also has wolf-like teeth which were concealed by placing a plaque on his mouth that gave the appearance of human teeth. After a while, Eagle removed the plaque and decided to have wolf-like teeth visible, with the fangs being more recognizable. Whenever walking at night, Eagle's appearance is a complete pitch-black shadow, with his eyes glowing brightly, much of which only brings more fear towards his enemies. Personality Eagle is initially seen as a quiet individual, and is often referred to as a "older brother", even by his own twin brother, and by his own friends. However, Eagle himself is deeply cold, sarcastic, serious, anger-prone, slightly sadistic, and somewhat cruel (rarely noticeable), in which does not compare with him formally being kind hearted, helpful, caring, and a man with a strong sense of moral justice. Eagle in certain cases will often respond with a high amount of violence, which is a result of his anger problems. The nature of his personality is first traced back to the day he lost a group of friends when they were attacked by a group of ruthless criminals, which ended up in all of them being killed, while Eagle was the sole survivor, as to which the trauma of seeing how they were killed seemed to have deeply affected him. At times, although very few, Eagle will show his kind and compassionate side, but is very seldom about it. One other known reason Eagle became cold was because of his parents death which was resulted in a car accident when he was fourteen years old. A sad fact was that, Eagle was at the location of his parents crash, to which he was able to get them out of the car, before it exploded, only to later have them die in his arms by their fatal injuries. However, it is later revealed that Eagle has had a cold demeanor since his childhood, to which his later tragedies only enhanced it. Because of this, Eagle isolated himself and became immensely cold, and strictly serious, only focusing on his future as a Hunter, although he will tend to focus on other things, it has become slightly rare. Because of his shadowy demeanor, Eagle can cause a high amount of intimidation on others, with the most recognizable victims being the White Fang. Eagle's personality is what earned him the nickname Shadow. However, even though he has a dangerous personality, Eagle is sane, and says he is not dumb enough in making bad decisions. Eagle also has an immense hate for his rival Vector, but shows a high degree of respect in his abilities, moral obligations and sense of justice. Vector later stated that same. Despite his cold personality, Eagle does share a compassionate side for the innocent, not willing to put them in danger. Still, Eagle is mature and wise beyond his years and he also a tendency to act before he thinks, which mostly involves when getting provoked into fights or when confronting an enemy. Despite having a decade long rivalry with Vector, both men are not above getting into fights instantly, and only fight by decision or if they are provoked through means of lies by their enemies. Because of how much hate, both tend to be blinded by it and will not even think of speaking or listening to each others words. Eagle is not afraid to speak his mind, as seen with Durbe Mort in their rematch, where he recalled he used cowardice, the pain of one survivor, and the lives of three innocents to get his way. Many students at Lobos often classified Eagle a demon in human form, but John always says that he is no demon, but just someone lost in guilt and pain, both of which he never fully recovered, and hasn't been able to. When he is called a demon or insulted Eagle will respond in a very deep and menacing voice, which gives of the reason as to why he is highly feared by the criminal underworld. Unlike most people, Eagle is not one who considers himself to be excessively confident in his abilities, because he firmly believes that it's not one's abilities that will lead them to victory, but those of strong heart and soul is what leads to true victory, as the abilities are a fraction of it. In nature, Eagle is also very straightforward and confident and will often think before his actions. This shows he is quite responsible and is willing to accept the consequences of his nature. He is careful in strict and important conversations in what he says, knowing when to say something and as when the right thing should be said. When in combat, he also is very unfazed when surrounded by his enemies as he shows no concern to the fact he would have to kill (kills only Grim, not humans) or fight his way out to survive several perilous situations (seen with Durbe Mort and his henchmen, and creatures of Grimm). Eagle has also shown to be quite manipulative in luring his adversaries into a position where they are left defenseless and vulnerable. However, Eagle is not the type of person to kill someone, and only injures humans in battle, even if they are armed with bladed or firearm weapons. Eagle deeply cares for his twin brother John and younger sister Diamond, in which he would often put his life on the line to keep them safe. He shows this same behavior with his friends and innocent people who get unwillingly invovled in dangerous situations. Although on several occasions Eagle and his brother John will get into "violent" fights, Eagle is rather quick in knowing that sibling rivalries will get them nowhere, although the two brothers have confirmed there is no rivalry. The fights themselves usually last fewer than five minutes, or a minute at least. Still, no matter how sort the fight is, destruction of their surroundings in highly noticeable. However, even though Eagle is said to be slightly advanced beyond his years by several hunstmen and huntresses, he states that he is not advanced and knows jsut a fraction of being a huntsmen. He states that his skills are nothing compared to what he will learn at Lobos, because it is the one place where he knows he can hone his skills and craft to a greater use. He also states that it would be utterly impossible to be more advanced than ones age, unless you were a supernatural, much of which would be impossible to reach. Eagle firmly states that his abilities are neither advanced beyond that of a normal being (Human, Hybrid Faunus, & True Hybrid), nor years. Since his athletic and combat abilities are considered to be unmatched, Eagle claims that this claim made by others are exaggerations. His family and several other True Hybrids have strictly agreed and supported this claim. Although he comes from a family of powerful hunters, they are widely known for their knowledge of dust, politics, and medical fields and not for their skills in fighting. This statement has been proven, because his first ancestor used a katana and gauntlets fueled by dust consisting of both the fire and ice attacks and was amongst the best known politicians of the era. This means that Eagle does not think of himself in vain nor acts like he's better, because everyone is capable of mastering abilities in different ways. Eagle has a deep respect for certain adversaries and will get mad when others imply that he's better than others, even when he states he isn't and is only best at what he can do. Eagle is also a level headed thinker in battle. Despite his impressive range of combat abilities, he also knows his own limitations (despite his enhanced endurance), and can think clearly when faced with a dangerous or stronger opponent, such as seen with the Nevermore. Eagle is shown to have a strong hate for bullies, despising how they treat others. This is seen when he defends a Faunus girl named Velvet Scarlatina, who was being made fun of by Team CRDL. Through this, Eagle is shown to defend, respect and care for Faunus, and gets along with them very well, and is highly known amongst them and loved by them, due to his family relations with them, and for the contribution his grandparents had in aiding the Faunus during the The Faunus War. Eagle himself is not racist, but despises how humans treated them, and have been treating them. Although Eagle is not human, he is part of a humanoid species which seems to be treated far better than Faunus, to which only angers him more. The name of the humanoid species is unknown, but they have been highly recognized in defending the Faunus, with the Umbra Family being the most notable. However, it is later revealed that many of Eagle's later ancestors were also Faunus, ergo, making him, current family members, his brother John Umbra and sister Diamond Umbra part Faunus as well, in which the family are half of both species. Even though his father was amongst one of the final known Hybrids, many people now call their species the Hybraus. In other words they say that them being a Faunus and the species commonly called Hybrids for them is incorrect, because the name Hybrid now fits the three of them, to which they have adopted the name, True Hybrid. The world of Vytal now identifies them as True Hybrids, keeping them as a third rate species, but are still treated slightly better than Faunus in general. Despite the pain many humans have inflicted on his second race, Eagle shows no disdain of life towards them as a whole, but is disgusted by those who take abusive, racist and discriminatory actions. Because of this, Eagle dislikes working with Humans in general due to a fear of having others hurt him. This was seen during his time in the White Fang, as he would angrily berate them, but would quickly regret his actions. Eagle and John later revealed that they were bullied as children by their peers because they were part Faunus, as there wolf ears and teeth were highly visible. This in turn was what truly shaped Eagle's personality and John as well. This bullying has been a major factor in the lives of many Umbra family members. On a side note, Eagle and his brother John are amongst the most contradictory of True Hybrids. Being a criminal hunter, Eagle still worked with the White Fang and helped them in stealing several cargo hold of dust of numerous trains. His dislike of working alongside hmans gave him difficulties in being a criminal hunter, but always found ways to slightly mend his relationship with them, which has ben successful. Eagle himself is also a very direct individual, always going to the point at hand and never straying away from the subject. This is often seen when in combat, or when interrogating. Along with his twin brother and sister, Eagle has a hidden personality, one which is completely different from his current personality. This hidden nature is his true personality. True Personality (Shadow Hazard) When revealing his True Personality, Eagle's known personality seemingly disappears and he is completely a different person. When in this personality, Eagle's traits may not seem to be any different, but are enhanced. Eagle commonly uses this on dangerous criminals to inspire fear, along with his ability of perfectly imitating the growl of an angered wolf. The true sense of causing intimidation is seen through this personality, although Eagle can inspire intimidation with his two personalities, but to different levels. Also, Eagle becomes mean to those he cares about, especially his own twin brother and younger sister. Eagle has shown this side of himself to Blake several times, mostly when in the White Fang, in which she decides to go along with it. However, Eagle is never mean to Blake and remains with similar behavior towards her. Abilities & Powers Eagle's fighting style seems to be a combination of martial arts, swordsmanship and other athletic/acrobatic abilities. Aside from this, Eagle has similar styles to that of Team RWBY's. Although he wielded the Chained Shot, no more information is known on the weapons use, except the fact that he had knowledge of using the firearm and had incredible and deadly accuracy. He later handed the weapon to his sister when he switched to his Eagle's Wrath. Eagle is seen to work extremely well with others, which is mostly seen with his brother John. Eagle is seen to have excellent leadership and team working skills, knowing when it is the right time to attack or defend and can coordinate others through the battlefield as well. Eagle also as high level of stealth mastery and cause a high amount of intimidation on others, mostly because of his demeanor and cold persona. Notable oppoenents have stated that what also causes others to fear Eagle is his different colored eyes. When using his Eagle's Wrath, Eagle is seen to be a highly-skilled swordsman, in the company of his martial arts. Since his Eagle's Wrath can become two weapons, he is shown to be skillful in dual wielding. When the katana and scythe are combined, Eagle is able to easily wield his doubled-blade sword, often using the sword for battle, while using it's second half for fending of multiple opponents at once. Eagle's wields his weapon with incredible skill and uses it with deadly accuracy in close range, and when used in long range, it's often used as a scythe. With the second half being a retractable and expendable scythe, Eagle has shown to possess the ability to easily use it, even when injured, despite the added weight. However, it is proven that the Eagle's Wrath is equally balanced, and that it's Scythe feature can extend to a fully lengthened scythe that can close a grip on anything and when activated, it slices through certain elements or creatures with no difficulty, and such has been demonstrated by Eagle during several confrontations with known criminals, to which he always destroys their weapons. Eagle can also extend the range of his blades that cuts through enemies that are not even in close range of the blade. This is also seen when he fuels his attacks with dust, or his aura. Due to his weapons construction and several modifications, when using it as a doubled-bladed weapon, Eagle's scythe feature of his weapon can form into some sort of mace, as his katana is sheathed, allowing him to use it as a re-modified staff. Eagle abilities also seem to be near peak human condition, although because he is part Hybrid, this is one of the main reasons his abilities are at peak condition. However, Eagle's abilities are mostly measured as being highly enhanced, or above averaged. Eagle has above averaged physical strength, far greater than that of a human who has trained for decades, Faunus, or regular Hybrid. However, just like all True Hybrids have said, their abilities reach their own limitations. He has shown no difficulty or strain in carrying Eagle's Wrath, which is surprisingly a heavy weapon. Eagle has shown his strength in numerous occasions, such as slice several full grown trees in one slash with either his katana or scyhte, kicking and/or punching a fully grown human, Hybrid, or Faunus half way across a room or field. He can also cause certain shockwaves when landing with a strong enough force. When using a chain to connect his scythe and katana, Eagle demonstrates velocity and furious strikes in his attacks, and using rather quick chained attacks which will often require his enemies to be in close range, but Eagle has shown to take out adversaries that are in a further distance. Chain attacks are also seen when he wields his weapon as a double-bladed tool. When using either weapon, Eagle has shown to have a strong sense of awareness, where he is able to sense an attack before it strikes and can quickly take a defensive stance or offensive stance to counter it, which gives others no chance of reacting. However, it is ineffective against large creatures, although Eagle can still sense their attacks, to which he can still manage to escape in time. Eagle's awareness is seen in Chapter 2 of An Adventure Commences where he detects the attacks of two Basilisks, while using his aura. Eagle's awareness is also compared to John's in which both actually have similar awareness. Eagle also has the capacity to use up to 90% of his brain at any one time, making him a tactical genius, adept at turning opponents' own abilities against them, which resulted from him training with certain members of his family who were part of the military for several years, aisde from the huntsmen/huntresses careers. Also, because of his awareness, Eagle can sense incoming projectiles from a long or short distance and can dodge them with ease. In one occurrence, this was seen when he dodged a bullet at close range fired from a White Fang member, during an altercation where Eagle fought the White Fang alone in order to save the several human hostages at a Schnee Dust Store, which involved mostly children and women. Also, Eagle is an adept martial artist, specializing in Taekwondo, and Kung Fu. In attribute to his martial arts, Eagle is also a master of bojutsu and jojutsu. When in fights, Eagle is able to fend of multiple opponents at a time, and is often shown to not require the aid of others or his weapon, as such shows that his defensive skills are also advanced. Eagle has also demonstrated athletic abilities advanced beyond his years. Eagle's endurance is also above averaged, and has shown to stay fully energized in battle, not waring or tiring out as taking out several adversaries at once. Eagle has shown to stay in battle for a long extended period of time and will often execute difficult physical maneuvers, but Eagle himself shows his limits when fighting. Eagle's martial arts is equally matched by few, with his brother John and Hybrid friends Shade Luz and Diamond Tenebra being the only one's, or some of the few to ever best him in close sparring matches, and even best him in swordsmanship. On a side note, only one is actually said to be evenly matched with Eagle's martial arts abilities, as is in perfect sync as well. The only known person to be at Eagle's level is his childhood rival Vector. Despite the fact Eagle has a high level of endurance, he is seen to know his limits, and will often trade places with is brother, as a tactic to confuse the enemy. Eagle previously had an aggressive and violent style in his fighting technique, but this died down after a while and returned to his regular form of fighting. The only times he is seen aggressive is when fighting members of the White Fang or rivals, but is not as aggressive as it used to be. Eagle is capable of running at impressive speeds. Because of his speed, Eagle can easily run across moving vehicles, as jumping onto them while staying in motion. Being fast on his legs, Eagle can easily evade quick, long-ranged, fast, slow and short-ranged attacks with ease and is very agile for his height. He is also able to flip through fast attacks, such as when being attacked by numerous Beowolves at once, in which demonstrates his above averaged agility and reflexes. Even when jumping of a cliff, Eagle is able to easily landing on his feet after increasing his speed whether or not he was running in the hills direction or if he was sliding down. Eagle can also catch up to his opponents who have fled from his sight, since he is able track them with his red eye, that seems to read heat signals, or give him intellect on the path taken by his adversaries. Eagle is able utilize an "after image" technique in which he leaves a still image of himself behind, when he has actually already moved. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies, which is an ability that possibly contributes to his Faunus and/or Hybrid heritage. Eagle's "after-image" is very different when compared to Blake's. Unlike Blake's whose after-image lasts for a short second and can only produce one at a time, Eagle can produce multiple "after-images" at once (two to four) and can last a little longer. However, it is later seen that because of the speed possessed by True Hybrids, their after-image are quick and instant reflections that reflect the opposite of what they will do. Such example is if Eagle comes into a diving attack and would switch, a quick after-image would show his copy in the air, while he has already chosen to strike from below. Aside from his common abilities, Eagle seems to have knowledge of using elemental attacks as well, in which is unknown as to how he can do it. However, many have stated that the gauntlets he has are fueled by a significant amount of dust, and such dust contributes to the element. Eagle later confirmed that dust does fuel his gauntlets, and is the reason as to why he can use fire and ice, but does not know why his eyes light up. Eagle has shown to also have a certain amount of knowledge about Dust, such as it's properties, and has also shown knowledge in knowing how to power or enhance weapons with dust as well. Eagle has shown to utilize the fire and ice elements with a high degree of skill, especially with his Eagle's Wrath. When not using any weapons, Eagle uses ice to stop or freeze his enemies and fire to burn them or destroy his environment and surrounds the area with flames to give him an advantage, which is mostly seen on the creatures of Grimm. Most notably, when ever summoning fire or ice, his eyes will light up depending the element. Depending which element is used, it depends which eye lights up, since both eyes do not match, and can only light up separately, Eagle determines which element he uses, depending on the situation. In other words, whenever he uses fire, Eagle's right eye lights to a yellow red, despite the eye already being red, which makes it look like the eyes of a demon. Whenever he uses ice, his left light-blue eyes also lights up to a much lighter blue, in which his eye pupil is hardly visible. It is unknown as to why his eyes light up, and it is also unknown as to why he was born with two different eye colors. Also, Eagle's sharp keen eyes allows him to track his enemies incoming movements no matter how close he is to them and can openly see through them. It is unknown as to how he does this, but True Hybrids have been rumored to have incredible eyesight, not mattering the time of day, to which are able to track anything from a distance. Naturally, Eagle's incredible tracking skills are a higher result because of his very high sense of awareness. Also, Eagle is able to form energy shields with the elements, and can manipulate his environment to his advantage. Also, Eagle has shown the ability to use his Aura in both offensive and defensive skills to quite a remarkable level and degree of skill. Most notably, Eagle's aura is mostly used with is martial arts, or to sometimes power his weapon, making waves that can slice creatures from a small distance, although they are not near the weapon's blade. Eagle aura was seen being used in An Adventure Commences against two Basilisks which he killed by amplifying his attacks and strength to pin the serpent-like creatures down to the floor. Eagle has also demonstrated the ability to move certain objects at will, such as launching projectiles at his incoming enemies with the movement of his hand or just by focusing his eyes and mind. Eagle can also perfectly imitate the sound of a wolf, such as it's howl or growl. Eagle commonly uses this when fighting of the creatures of Grimm, or members of the White Fang. Eagle uses the howling to inspire fear to certain White Fang members and to confuse the Grimm so he could have the advantage in attacking. Eagle also uses the growl in combat, with either the White Fang or the Grimm. The growl clearly shows his aggression. Alternate Storyline In an alternate storyline of the Deadly Four, Eagle's story is different in various parts. In the alternate storyline Eagle doesn't have a twin brother, and his younger sister Diamond Umbra is younger than her original self. As she is thirteen in the original story, she is ten years old in the alternate story. Also, Eagle's parents are never killed in a car crash, (thus never really died) but the one event that remains the same is the death of his friends Blue, Joey, and Hikari at the hands of Durbe Mort. Eagle has similar personalities in both story lines, but he has a kinder side in the alternate one, and has a similar relationship with Blake Belladonna, such as serving with her in the White Fang. Just like the original story, Eagle's family are True Hybrids. John Umbra's role is replaced by Shade's cousin John Luz. He also still has the same rivalry with Vector. Also he doesn't have a scar in then alternate story. The story also takes place in Beacon instead of Lobos. Also Eagle`s Wrath consist of two katanas in the alternate story, as opposed it to being a scythe and katana in the original story 'A SEPARATE PAGE ON THIS VERSION OF EAGLE WILL BE WRITTEN ' Trivia *Eagle's last name Umbra is deprived from Shadow in "Latin". It has a certain amount of meanings, such as shade, darkness, dark, ghost, dusk *The idea for the fire and ice element came from the RWBY character Crimson. I did not copy if that's what you think. An idea of it came to me, but before the show started, I had the idea of my character able to use such elements, as such references to the fact if he is a human or not. *The gauntlets are supposed to be fueled by dust, but is a reference to his powers. *The picture of Eagle is a draft. More of it will come soon *The Eagle's Wrath Drawing will come soon, as the scythe is in reference a little similar to that of Ruby's Scythe *To see the full info template of Eagle go to my profile on the RWBY Wiki *Ironically, John and Eagle's katanas share a strong striking resemblance *Kage is the japanese word for shadow Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male